kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Skeda:Filatelia Shqiptare 0398.jpg
Mirë se vini në faqen time të diskutimit. Ju lutem - ndihuni të lirë to më pyesni për gjithçka, të më jepni këshilla, kritika, mendime personale etj. Unë gjithmonë do t'i lexoj porositë tuaja me kujdes, dhe gjithmonë do t'ju përgjigjem. Kliko këtu për të ma dërguar porosinë automatike, apo nëse ke dëshirë, mund ta lësh porosinë edhe në mënyrën manuale. Vërejtje * Përgjigjen do ta kthej aty ku është bërë pyetja (kjo varet edhe nga rrethanat). * Ofendimet personale dhe sharjet gjithmonë do të fshihen. Kategoritë reegulli për emërimin e kategorive është trajta e pashquar shumës, dhe mos krijo kategori pa nevojë (a po ndoshta i mbush ti së shpejti ato), një kategori duhet të ketë së paku 3 artikuj. tung --bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 22:08 (UTC) :Problemi është se këtu kemi të bëjmë edhe me emra anglisht (nuk po mund të pavarësohemi nga kjo gjuhë). Vazhdo duke më ndihmuar. Unë jam duke i emituar kategorite e wikit angleze. Me kalimin e kohës do t'i krijoj edhe artikujt. Falemnderit për mirëkuptim. --Λeternus 16 Nëntor 2006 22:12 (UTC) ::në gjuhën shqipe nuk mund të përkthehet gjithçka nga wiki anglisht, pikë së pari ata kanë shumë më shumë artikuj dhe me këtë edhe kategori, dhe rregullat e wikit në gjuhën shqipe dhe të gjuhës shqipe janë të ndryshme. unë po mundohem ti korigjoj disa po ti ke nis me një tempo sa që nuk mundem të të ndjeki. Sa për fillim të kisha preferua krijo njëher artikuj e për kategori të reja shohim dhe gjejm një zgjidhje bashk por nëse e sheh të arsyeshme për kategori të re ki parasysh trajta e pashquar shumës. tung --bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 22:24 (UTC) :::S'ka problem. Desha të të pyes edhe diçka: a ekziston këtu ndonjë WikiProject? Nëse po, të lutem dërgomi llinkat e tyre. Jam duke dashur ta filloj një projekt për muzikë, e po më duhet të bazohem sado pak diku. Nëse jo, s'ka problem. Do të mundohem vetë. Edhe diçka: Ku mund t'i shoh dallimet e rregullave të Wikipediave shqip dhe anglisht? --Λeternus 16 Nëntor 2006 22:28 (UTC) ::::Kemi një portal muzike, por në përgjithësi portalet dhe projektet nuk po funksionojn si duhet në wikin shqip. shiko këtu --bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 22:38 (UTC) :::::Atëherë më duhet që gjithsesi ta krijoj një WikiProjeck. Më trego se si ta emëroj: WikiProject apo WikiProjekt (kjo e dyta apo?). Do të më vinte shumë mirë që edhe ti të kontriboje pastaj aty. --Λeternus 16 Nëntor 2006 22:44 (UTC) :Ne këtu i emërojm në përgjithësi projektet kështu: Wikipedia:Projekti pataj emri i projektit në këtë rast Wikipedia:Projekti Muzika do të ishte një titull i arsyeshëm. Sa për ndihmën teme unë ndihmoj gjithandej ku kam mundësi. tung —bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 22:54 (UTC) Nderhyrja tek llogaria e perdoruesit tjeter I nderuar perdorues verejta se keni nderhyre ne hapesiren e nje perdoruesi tjeter duke ndryshuar shenimet tek pjesa e perdoruesit dhe pjesa e diskutimit te perdoruesit (i cili eshte i ri). Ju nuk e keni ate te drejt. As une as askush sepse e vetmja pjese personale dhe private e nje perdoruesi eshte pjesa e tije kurse sa i perket pjeses se diskutimit te perdoruesit ju keni te drejte (ashtu si une tek pjesa juaj e diskutimeve) vetem te postoni diskutim dhe asesi te e fshini ose ndryshoni ndonje te ndokujt cfardo gabimi qe te kete, keto mund ti pastroje poseduesi i asaj hapesire. Falmenderit per mirkuptim. (Puntori 17 Nëntor 2006 09:05 (UTC)) :Këtë e kam bërë pasi që ai vetë ma ka kërkuar, sepse është ende i ri dhe në vend që ta shkruante prezantimin e tij në faqen e tij kryesore, ai e ka shkruar atë gabimisht në faqen e tij të diskutimeve. Ai është ndarë i kënaqur... --Λeternus 17 Nëntor 2006 09:24 (UTC) Mbrojtja e faqes Faqja e përdoruesit mundet të mbrohet, sa u përket vandalizmave ato janë të rralla në wiki shqip. Nëse e mbron krejtësisht faqen e përdorueit atëherë nuk mundesh ta redaktosh as ti, por nëse ke dëshirë mundem të ta mbroj faqen nga përdoruesit e paregjistruar vandalizma nga përdorues të regjistrua ka shum rrallë. Faqet e diskutimeve nuk munden të mbrohen. tung --bet_0 25 Nëntor 2006 20:30 (UTC) :A mundesh pra të ma mbrosh faqen nga përdoruesit e paregjistruar, por që unë të mund të vazhdoj ta redaktoj atë? --Λeternus 25 Nëntor 2006 20:33 (UTC) :: E mbrojta nga përdoruesit e paregjistruar për redaktim dhe zhvendosje. tung --bet_0 25 Nëntor 2006 20:41 (UTC) :::Falemnderit shumë. Tregomë tash se a më nevojitet që ta largoj kërkesën për mbrojtje? --Λeternus 25 Nëntor 2006 20:44 (UTC) ::::Ani pra largohe. --bet_0 25 Nëntor 2006 20:48 (UTC) Translation Request Greetings Aeternus! Can you please help me translate these passages into the Albanian language? : "Jesus Christ, the Word who became flesh, died on the cross for the redemption of sinners, resurrected on the third day and ascended to heaven. He is the only Saviour of mankind, the Creator of the heavens and earth, and the only true God". : "The Holy Bible, consisting of the Old and New Testaments, is inspired by God, the only scriptural truth, and the standard for Christian living". : "Salvation is given by the grace of God through faith. Believers rely on the Holy Spirit to pursue holiness, to honour God, and to love humanity". : "The Lord's Second Coming will take place on the Last Day when He descends from heaven to judge the world: the righteous will receive eternal life, while the wicked will be eternally condemned". Any help at all would be very gratefully appreciated, Thankyou very much. From --Jose77 30 Nëntor 2006 08:44 (UTC) : I will translate them all carefully. --Λeternus 30 Nëntor 2006 09:04 (UTC) ---- : "Jezu Krishti, Fjala që u bë mish, vdiq në kryq për shëlbimin e mëkatarëve, u ringjall në të tretën ditë dhe u ngrit në qiell. Ai është shpëtimtari i vetëm i njerëzimit, Krijuesi i qiellit dhe tokës, dhe Zoti i vetëm." : "Bibla, që përmbanë Besëlidhjen e Vjetër dhe Besëlidhjen e Re, është e frymëzuar nga Zoti, e vërteta e vetme e shkruar, dhe standardi për jetën krishtere." : "Shpëtimi është i dhënë nga mëshira e Zotit nëpërmjet besimit. Besimtarët mbështeten në Shpirtin e Shenjtë që ta ndjekin shenjtërimin, ta nderojnë Zotin dhe ta duan njerëzimin." : "Ardhja e dytë e Zotit do të jetë në ditën e fundit kur Ai do të zbresë nga qielli për ta gjykuar botën: të drejtit do ta fitojnë jetën e pasosur, përderisa të ligët do të dënohen përjetësisht." By Λeternus 30 Nëntor 2006 23:30 (UTC) Gratitude Thankyou so much Aeternus for your excellent translation effort! I am very grateful. May you prosper! (If you ever need any articles to be translated to the Chinese or Taiwanese language, then I would gladly help you). Yours Sincerely, From --Jose77 1 Dhjetor 2006 01:31 (UTC) :I am available for help at any time. Thank you for your gratitude. --Λeternus 1 Dhjetor 2006 17:41 (UTC)